one true love of lies
by LILSakura
Summary: a young women learns the truth about who she truely is, and finds love in so many ways...
1. Chapter 1 fired!

one ture love of lies.  
chapter 1

sakura's pov.  
Only if I knew what i could do for him... if only if he truely knew how much I love him. my whole life i was devoted to him, my master the one who saved my life time after time.  
my names is sakura haruno, i've been working, and living for my master as long as I can remeber. I'm only at the age of sixteen, my once life I truely had was taken away from at a young age of five. I never knew who were my parents. But I do know that my love will soon enough know how much I love him and i'll do anything in my power, to keep him safe... end of sakura's pov.  
normal pov.  
Around midnight and young beautiful women wakes from her slumber, " oh, man what time is it?" said the women. "sakura, get your lazy ass up out of bed, and get down here at once" said judi the head of the maids. " geeze, judi, i'll be down in a sec" yelled sakura. As sakura was getting ready in her normal maids outfit. ( which consits of nothing but a short white skirt, and a white blouse, with black lace around the chest, and the skirt, white flats) She has been wandering how her love one is doing right now... ' hmm, i wander how itachi-sama, is doing right now, i'm getting worried...' sakura thought. ' how long does it take that fucking girl, to get ready' thought judi. As sakura was getting ready to leave her room, which wasnt much, all that she had was a small desk on her left side of the room, with a small closet on next her bathroom, and her single bed in the middle of the room. white whit walls.. -sigh- " okay, i've got everything done, now all I need to do is get down stairs, before judi kills me" said sakura. As judi, was waiting impaintenly for sakura to get down stairs. " god damn it all, where is that girl when i need her" said a pissed off judi. "speaking of the devil, there she is" judi explained. as sakura finally comes down from her room. " sorry for making you wait so long judi, i was just getting ready, and lost track of time" said a sadden sakura. -sigh-" sakura its okay, cheer up. we have work do" said a calm judi. As judi and sakura got to work, there master had finally, come home from his business trip with his family company, and as always he's on the phone. " sakura, come here now" demaned her master. "at once master, uchiha-sama" said sakura.

Sakura, was getting her way to his office, but on her way she could only here other maids whisper about her behind her back. -knock- knock- as she wait for his answer. a soft come in was herd behind the old oak door of her master's office. As she was opening the door to enter, she saw the most handsome of man alive. "itachi-sama, you called for me?" asked sakura.

" yes, i called you here, to talk to you about something important, you sakura, you have been working for me for a long time, and i have thought about this long and hard. sakura, i'm sorry to say this but your fired, here's your last payment." said a stern itachi. Sakura was bewildered, and astonised as to what she had herd from her master and her love. " yes, thank-you, uchiha-sama" said a happy sakura. i'll be leaving as soon as i get my stuff all pack and ill be out.

itachi's pov.

as i was watching her, all i could ever think about why did i even help her. she has and will always be a pain in my ass. never gets everything right, and doesnt get me anything i asked of her to do right. -sigh-

end itachi's pov.

later that night sakura was packing all of her stuff and was getting ready to leave, she was thinking to her self what had she done to desever this... hurt, pain. as anger was boiling inside her, from her own darkness...' one itachi, i will have my revenge on you'. smirks sakura. as she left through her window to leave, she wasn't her happy self, well at least, i can return home, and do my job as my family assassin. So on sakura, has finally made her chose as to have itachi uchiha, famous for his looks and his money. soon he would not be alive long enough to live and find out that he had a living assassin under his roof for almost three fucking yrs.

itachi: may i ask why...

LilSakura: no, you may not tach-kun, then you will ruin the surprise for the next chapter.

Sakura: yea, tachi-kun, listen to LilSakura. -smirks-

itachi: -crosses arms and glares daggers at LilSakura, and sakura-

LilSakura: well, okay everyone plz review and flames are welcome.. R&R


	2. Chapter 2 welcome home sakurachan

Chapter 2- Welcome home sakura-chan...

LilSakura: hey, everyone... second chapter... most of this chapter is going to be all on sakura's pov.  
Sakura:hell yeah, people! hey, LilSkaura-chan, do i get to see everyone in this chapter?? LilSakura: -shakes head- nah uh, sakura, i'm not telling you, cause then it'll ruin the chapter.  
Sakura: argh! -hmph- fine, Lilsakura doesnt own naruto or any of the characters.... but she does own akita... LilSakura: HELL YEAH! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
' thoughts '  
" talking "  
~ inner talking ~

~Sakura haruno, a sixteen year old girl, know all over japan of her assassination's and beauty. Only a few families known of sakura haruno... this is where our story starts of, after sakura got fired from her temperay job...~

Sakura's Pov.

god, finally i can go home after three fucking years... 'i wander what my twin brother is up too' hmm, oh well better hurry up and get home before it gets to late.  
end pov.  
Normal pov.

As sakura was driving her motorbike, she almost ran into her clients younger brother.  
' uh,oh better hurry up and get home before sasu-gay, finds out its me' sakura, turns her motorbike in the direction away from sasu-gay's black mercedies beins. Sakura was rushing home, but one thing she didnt expect when she got home was a huge surpize welcome back party for her. When sakura was one her street she grew up in. ' hmm... wander what the gang is up to lately, i really need to go see pein-kun its been three years already and i havent seen him since i left for my mission, i wander if sasori is home now?' Sakura came to her families drive way, as she was coming up the drive way to the gates, she pressed the intercome for someone to answer. -buzz- " hey, anyone home, if so can someone please open the front gates so i can come in" -buzz- ' finally, someone opens the front gates' When the front gates finally open, sakura drove up the drive way, and parked her sleak black motorbike with sliver cherry blossom adoring both sides inside the garage. As she was about to open the door inside the big garage with at least a hundred or mores vehicals,to go inside her home. ' hmmm... sounds to quite. usually i would be hearing sasori and deidara fight over art or something?' Sakura pulled out her sleak twin sliver pistol's and walks inside her home that she shares with her gang. All of the lights were out, there were no signs of anyone home. All sakura could hear wasn't much, except her own breathing. ' it's like a ghost town or something in here, kinda reminds me when me and sasori found our parents dead to the uchiha family' sakura shakes head to get rid of bad memories that were coming up. sakura, walks quitely into the main room, where everbody should be. -thump- ' what the fuck was that, i better find the lights before i'm dead man' Sakura was searching the for the light switchg to the main hang out room. but what she heard and saw was the most frighting and welcoming home presant she ever had. -click- the lights turned on, "SURPRIZE SAKURA-CHAN!" everyone said. . . standing in the middle of the room was a pissed off sakura. " hey, dude kisame. why dont you go see if sakura-chan is okay, yeah" asked a blonde haired young man. " fuck, no man. last time i went to go see if she was okay, it wasnt i good idea. hey i got and idea why dont you go see if she's okay deidara?" said kisame. " - sigh- fools, just let my twin sister be, dumbasses" said and boy who looked alot like sakura but only difference was there hair colour. " fine, will leave her alone for now, sasori-danna" said deidara. And as for sakura she was just fuming with anger. ' why did they do thius to me, all i get is this, i just got back, and everything just feels like night when me and sasori found our perants dead bodies in the house' sakura, turns around and runs up the stairway to her bedroom, with tears running down her faces. ' shit' all three men said.

LilSakura: so,whatcha think people, its only the second chapter, in the next chappie i will introduce everyone from sakura's gang. -wink- and well i just hope everything is good... well please review me and flames are welcome people.  
R&R 


	3. Chapter 3 Akatsuki's?

Chapter 3- akatsuki's???

LilSakura: hey, everyone... third chapter.  
pein: -sigh- what do you want LilSakura?  
LilSakura: oh, i want you to say the disclaimer pein-kun.  
Pein: fine. LilSakura dosent own naruto or any of the characters!  
LilSakura: yeah i so wish tho. NOW ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!! ^^ ' thoughts '  
" talking "  
~ inner talking ~

Pein's pov.

After seeing my cherry blossom run upstairs to her room, i felt so much anger boil inside me. ' damn it to hell, i get back and now i see my princess run up to her room crying, who ever made her cry like this is so gona fucking get it from me'  
end pov.  
normal pov.

pein walks into the main hang out room and looks at all three men, with a glare that could kill. " okay, can someone fucking tell me why princess is crying?" pein stated. " PEIN-KUN" squealed a blue haired women, with a flower in her hair. -sigh- ' goddamn it, why did i do this again." pein-sama, where back" said a young burnette girl standing with her parnter with snow white blond hair, slicked back, and baby lilic eyes. pein turns around and see's tenten and hidan come back from there mission. " good, give me a mission briefing in 20 minutes" both parnters nods there head yes. -sigh- 'why did i do this again' As all of the members walk in the meeting room, except one member is still in her room a certin cherry blossom. " okay we will start the meeting breifing in just a moment, sasori, go get sakura from her room please" demanded pein. " of course, pein-sama" sasori said. As sasori gets up to leave, the girl with blue hair yells/asked who sakura is. " wait one minute, sasori. tell me right now who sakura is?" demanded blue hair girl. "-sigh- konan, sakura is my twin sister, and is also a valued member in the gang" smirked sasori. "oh" konan stated.  
to be contuined...

LilSakura: hey people, sorry for s short chappie, but im way totired to think anymore... any ways, nxt chappie sasori and sakura have a brother sister love moment... and sakura meets konan. And i will introduce everyone else

R&R please.... 


	4. Chapter 4 moment of akwardness

Ch.4 moments of akwardness

LilSakura: hey, everyone!! sorry I haven't updated... -sigh- so heres chapter 4. " talking"  
' thoughts'  
~ flashbacks/ inners speaking~

As sasori finished telling konan who sakura was. He was quitely walking out of the briefing room to go get his twin sister from her room. As he was walkin up the grand staircase to get to his sisters room all he could think is about his twin sister.  
Sasori's pov. 'As i was walking upthe stairscase to my sisters room, I could hear her crying. I haven't heard her cry since the day we found both of our parents murdered from our enemy company.' sasori thoght worried. Onced i had found my twin sisters room, I knocked on her door and waited for a small but faint enter inside. End pov. Normal pov. ( back to the briefing room)  
" Yo! shit hole! Will you shut the fuck upfor once" yelled a annoyed hidan. " -sigh- hidan, will you calm down" " why the hell should I calm down, teni?" " Never fuckin mind, do whatever you want" said a calm tenten. ' well, this ins't exactly how things should be' thought kakuzu while counting the money. " EVERYONE! SHUT UP!!" yelled a very pissed off pein. '' we, will start this briefing in a few hours. No one, I mean NO ONE will be late. Meet back here in two hours time. If anyone is late, they will have to clean every single bathroom except mine and kura-himes room. UNDERSTOOD!`` ``hai`` said everyone except konan. `` pein-kun why do you call this sakura-bitch kura-hime, and not call me something like that.`` asked/wined konan. After konan had asked pien that question, everyone in the room went silent. NO one has ever disrespected pein`s flower like that. Even tho everyone knew who sakura was no one has ever told or said anything like that to her. Because, she was like everyone`s light and sister. But, in pein`s eyes she was the most stunning, beautiful, lil spitfire he had ever meet. as pein was thinking about sakura, he was going into his past whwere he had first meet sakura and her twin brother at they`er old highschool.  
Flashback:  
As a young eighteen year old male with light orange hair with a few piericngs along his noise, in his both of his ears and finally his lip ring was leaning against the school wall lighting a smoke, when he saw the most beautiful women he had ever saw, walking with a young man looking exactly like her but the only differnce was there hair colour. ` hmm, wounder who they are probally the new kids, better tell everyone else.` End Flashback Pein`s pov.  
` I can`t believe she did that, no one ever calls my flower a bitch. Yes, maybe kura-hime can be a bitch at times, but thats only if someone has provoked her or treat her self and her family with the up most disrespect then you will regret you were ever born. As I turned towards my `` so called fianc `` which i never wanted to be with, except sakura. I was going to asked my princess if she will marry me and become my wife. Wait I have an idea, maybe I should asked her tonight and we both go and get married through tsunade our boss and our mother figure, then I won`t have to marry konan. Thats the best idea i`ve had thought all day, while I was waiting for my love to come home.` `` konan, never will you disrespect sakura like that ever again, while living in our home ( he means everyone thats in the akatsuki`s, like hidan, kakuzu, zetsu, deidara, sasori, kisame, tobi, tenten, hinata, ino, temari and sakura plus pein) `` said a very stern angry pein. End pov.  
(lets go back to sakura and sasori)  
normal pov. (sakura`s room)  
As sakura and sasori stop having there sisterly brotherly love moment they both herd pein yell down from the briefing room. `` umm, bro. what just happened down in the briefing room?`` asked a very confused sakura. `` i`m not so sure my self sis`` `` hey maybe we should go down, I haven`t seen everyone since i got back. You fishy-chan, and blondie-chan ruined my moment of being home, by bringing up that horrible nightmare again`` `` like i said before. on the behalf of them and me, were very sorry we even did that.`` sasori said why hugging his sister. `` its okay, i really want to go see, nagato-kun.`` smiled sakura. As sakura and sasori were walking down the grand staircase towards the briefing room, all they could hear is pein yelling at someone.  
Sakura`s pov.  
` I hope, nagato-kun is okay. I really hope none of the four bakas has angered him again -sigh- here goes nothing`. As I was nearing the door, I was so happy that I get to see my love again. I really had missed him dearly. -giggles- man this kinda feels like romeo and juliet. oh, well. When I had open the door to the briefing room, I saw everyone and my love seating next to his `` so called fianc `` man, I already hate her as it is. I was smiling the whole way towards my love. Yes, I grew my hair out from my teens years. Because, nagato-kun told me I looked more beautiful with long hair. I had my hair in a low ponytail down to my knees, i was wearing my usual clothes which consits of a long fairy like celtic dress, which was in a deep jade green colour and black triminnigs. I was so going to teach this little bitch not to mess with me when angry or pissed off, cause no one angres my love like that. End pov. As sakura and sasori walk in to the briefing room, everyone turned around to see them their. Sasori walks towards his seat next to his partner temari. But, for Sakura. She was walking straight towards pein smiling so beautifuly. ` man, she`s more beautiful then the last time I saw her.` thought a aroused pein. Sakura, reaches pein an sits right onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while snuggling against his chest. `` Nagato-kun, why were you yelling. please dont tell me that the four bakas has done anything again?`` asked a worried sakura. `` Well, my princess. our newest member and my `` so called fianc `` pissed me off`` pein stated through clenched teeth. ` okay now that I know she was the one who pissed my love off, now its my turn to see how long she`ll crack.` thought a smirking sakura. `` oh, i see. So who is she, nagato-kun`` asked sakura smirking inwardly. `` -sigh- she`s right here my princess.`` As sakura turned her attention towards konan, she was smirking inwardly. `` so, your konan, that my twin brother told me about while he was coming to get me.`` `sakura stated knowingly. `` yes, i`m konan. And you must sakura that everyone talks about in here.`` `` i see, everyone is talking about me. I know I haven`t been home cause of my late depature for alomst three years.`` sakura stated cutely. `` well, i`ve known MY pein-kun longer then you have`` konan smirked trumphintly. `` actually, konan-san. Sakura-chan knows pein-sama longer then you. They`ve been togther since they were well teenagers.`` stated zetsu. ``well, she`s not the one going to marry him. I am`` konan said happily. `` well, for you stupid infomation. I think I would be better off marrying my love`` sakura said angerly through clenched teeth sneering at konan. As pein saw this happening, he was smoothing soft little resuring curcles on his love back trying to calm her down before she kills konan, even tho. He and everyone else wouldn`t mind if konan was dead or not. `` sakura, my love, please keep calm. I don`t think you would want to clean the mess up`` wispered pein in sakura`s ear. `` I know, it`s not like im gonna kill her I just want to rough her up abit. Cause no one, ever says things like that to anyone not even you`` sakura said. Sakura kisses peins lips softly in adgreement he kisses her back but more egearly. As sakura pulls away slightly for air, she looks in his eyes for any sign of love or any kind of lies. but all she sees is his love for her and how much he had missed her. " okay, everyone please be seated so we can get this briefing done and over with" pein commanded. As everyone in the room became seated in their respected seats next to there partners. ' Why, does she get to be near my pein-kun. I should be the one seating on his lap not her' konan thought angerly. " Alright lets begin, tenten how did you and hidan do with your mission?" pein asked. " well, it went very well, except that hidan almost went over done on our target" tenten had stated. " HEY! that was so not my fucking fault, that little bitch didnt even know what hit her, plus you also did abit over done as well teni" hidan yelled. " okay, will you to just be quiet for once" sakura said calmly while rubing her temples in annoince with thoes two bickering. ' what have I missed, it's like thoes two are like a marryed couple or something' thought sakura. " okay, thank you for the imformation. Now sakura, my dear. How did your time wtih the Uchiha brothers hold up?" pein question curiously. As sakura growned into peins chest before she even thought of saying anything.  
" Well, you see.. the plan did go to portion, but everything else... i'll talked to you about later okay, nagato-kun" Sakura whispered in pein's ear. " alright if you say so, princess." pein said, while kissing her temple lovingly. " okay, everyone is dissmissed. Briefing is done and over with. Guys, come with me. I nedd soime guy to guy talk" pein had a asked. ' wounder what he's thinking." thought a very curious sakura. " hey, forehead girl, come on the girls and I are going to the mall" ino yelled acrose the room. " hold on, ino-pig. I'm coming along, I want to properly meet konan." sakura yelled back. " so, konan want to come with us to the mall?" asked sakura. " umm. no, thank I want to stay here and be with MY pein-kun." konan stated. " uh, konan when nagato-kun, says he wanmts to be alone with the guys, he means just him and the guys. Why, don't you just come with us. It will be fun." smiled sakura. " okay, fine i'll come." said a annoyed konan. ' well. lets just hope konan knows were going to our speical mall at headquarters' thought a evil smirking sakura. ' oh, no... I hope my love, isn't going to do what I think she's going to do' thought a very worried but happy pein.

LilSakura: few, finally the fourth chapter is done! ^^ Pein: took you long enough, LilSakura.  
-glares at pein- LilSakura: pein-kun, come here NOW!  
Pein: Oh, Hell No... -looks scared- R&R please... or I'm not gonna live long enough to find out what happeneds next. -runs away-  
LilSakura: Flames are always welcome!! -runs after pein-  
bye!! 


	5. Chapter 5 BitchFight?

chapter 5 bitchfight??

LilSakura: hey, everybody!! i'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!! ^^ anyways heres chapter 5.. enjoy!

tobi: yeah, enjoy and LilSakura dosen't own naruto or any of the characters.  
LilSakura: I wish I did. -sigh- but on with the story!!

" talking"  
' thoughts'  
~ flashbacks/ inners speaking~

As the girls were heading to the mall at HQ, none of them even knew what surprise was going to be there. " hey, sak. what do you think is going on with the guys. your brother has been acting weird lately like he knows something that we girls don't know" temari stated. " I know what you mean, it's like our leader pein-sama has been thinking alot about something, and we girls have know idea what it could be" hinata stated happily. ' hmm, maybe my love is trying to think of some way to get out of his arrange marriage thing with konan' thought sakura. ~ maybe our nagato-kun is going to ask us to be his wife~ said inner sakura. ' wait. what. when did you get back inner... i haven't talked to you since we left three years ago?' ~ well you thought wrong outer. but still, maybe thats what he's going to do, ask us to marry him.~ ' hmm, maybe your right inner' as sakura was talking with her inner they hafd arrived at the mall a few minutes ago. " yo, ten. should we wake her?" asked temari. " umm, its up to you, i don't want to be the one at the end of the sakura's punches, but go right ahead." stated tenten. " hey, what's the hold up girlies" konan yelled. " WHO THE HELL JUST YELLED IN MY EAR" screamed a very pissed off sakura. " hinata get the phone and call leader sama right a way. I don't think we need to get kick out of HQ just beacuse baka konan yelled in sakura's ears, plus we won't hear the end of it" temari had stated calmly. " hai, calling leader sama, putting him on speaker right now" said a happily hinata. " hello" " leader sama, we need your help, sakura is about to kill konan!" all the girls yelled. ( in the back ground) "konan you bitch! never yell in my ears got it!" " whatever, I don't see why pein-kun could ever love someone like you anyways. your just some slut who can't even fight." -smack- " how, dare you say that to me!" " owie, why did you hit me. I was just stating the true facts" said a crying/wining konan. " whatever, i'm going home. guyz i'll see you girls back at the house okay... " sakura said calm, but on the inside she was crying. " give the phone to sakura now" " kay, hold on a sec." " sak, wait leader sama wants to talk to you" "no, tell him i'll see him when i get home" said a angery sakura. " leadersama, sakura said she'll talk to you when she gets home" " -sigh- fine, alright." (end call) As sakura started her her engien on her nice sleeck sliver bike, then she sped off towards the house. ' i really need nagato-kun right now, i hope he dose truely loves me like he says he does' thought a scared crying sakura. As sakura finally made it to the house, she parked her bike in the garage and ran straight to her loves office crying her eyes. When sakura finally made it to his office she didnt ebe knock, she just burst open his door. " nagato-kun" said a very emotional sakura. all eyes were on sakura, everyone of the guys knew konan must of said something to make sakura cry like this. ' i'm so going to kick konan's ass for this. No one ever makes mylove cry' pein thought angerly. As pein waved everyone out of his office, he stood up and walk over to the crying girl, and wrapped her into his loving embrace. " sakura, what happened?" asked a worried, pissed pein. " -sniff-sniff- konan sh-e just dosent know when to stop. she kept saying everything I never wanted to hear from my childhood about never being loved by anyone, then she said that my own twin even said that he would never want me to even be here cause of how much I look loke our own mother" cryed sakura. As sakura was crying so hard into her lovers chest all pein could do is take in everything that had happened with konan. ' this I will not take any longer, I don't care what my god damn family wants from me, I'm taking my destiny by being with my love of my life, and takeing care of her they way I have been before she left three years ago' thought a very pissed off pein. " shh shh, I'm her love. nothing is going to harm you, i'll protect you with my own soul if I have too" whispered/cooed pein. " nagato-kun, please! I thought I could just be able to handle her myself but all that she ever wants is you" crys sakura. Pein tilts her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and looks into her eyes seeing so much pain and loneliness that she had to deal with alone without him they're to keep her safe. Pein, leans down towards her lips and kisses her so gentaly and with so much passion he had saved up for her return to him. " sakura, never will I ever let you leave again for that long, I love you with all my heart and seeing you like this just tears me apart but I know that I can be the one that can bring a smile and make you happy. So, sakura I have something to asked you. I know this is going to be early and its not gonna be how you probally would've wanted it, but maybe after everything has settled down we can have a big wedding the way you want it to be, so sakura haruno. Will you marry me, and be my wife to the end" pein whispered against her lips. Sakura was speachless, not to long ago her and her inner were talking about this at the mall. " yes! I'll marry you." sakura said happily while wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with so much passion and love she has for him. As pein and sakura were in a heated make-out session, it just had to end in the worse way possible. " PEIN-KUN!" yelled konan. " fuck" sakura and pein said annoyed and aroused.

LilSakura: well, i know this chapter might be to short but I will mention the bitchfight next chapter with ino, temari ,hinata, tenten and our lovely litte konan. but, please R&R, and flames are welcome. ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**Hey, Readers.. umm.. i just re read my fic, and im thinking about rewriting it, and hopfully making it a lot bettter then it was when i had first started writing this fanfic! XD**

**anyways, it will be out again sometime soon once i can get the story written out again, and then maybe i will have it more played out with all of the charcters and such. **

**xoxox LiLSakura **


End file.
